Training Day
by JustaHufflepuff012
Summary: Gwaine and Percival are doing their daily training. Gwaine tells him a secret about his adventures with the stable boys. Percival visits him in the night...


**Training Day**

Two swords clashed together in the open field. Gwaine fell to the ground with a grunt. Percival smirked, his bright red cloak billowing in the wind.

"You okay down there?". He laughed. Gwaine pushes himself back up.

"Quiet you". He readied himself.

"Not my fault you're a big manly man".

"You love it Gwai". He replied.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't". Gwaine couldn't help but smirk. Of course he had watched Gwaine, who hadn't?

"What a shame you are only interested in the young maidens".

"I've been known to have had a few stable boys" Gwaine chuckled. Percival's eyebrows flew up while his jaw flew down.

"Y-you what". Gwaine loved the reaction of Percival.

"Oh yeah, can't go letting poor little Gwaine go without can I?" Percival just stared in disbelief. It was a good few seconds before he replied.

"H-had any of the knights in your chambers then?" Gwaine shook his head.

"No, not yet at least".

"Not yet? What do you mean by that?" Percival asked.

"Well, I mean I wouldn't mind finding a knight in my bed … tonight maybe". Gwaine gave Percival one last smirk before walking away leaving Percival and his quickly colour changing cheeks.

It was soon coming towards dawn when Percival's guard shift finally ended. He had debated whether Gwaine was just joking with him or if he really did expect to see Percival in his chambers that night. With half a sigh he headed up a few floors and knocked three times on Gwaine's chamber door opened with a creak. Gwaine stood at the door not a single piece of clothing on him, he was wearing only a grin. Percival bit his lip taking in the sight of the man.

"It's about time Sir Percival" Gwaine spoke. Percival nodded nervously but walked inside. The door was closed behind him. Gwaine locked it. "You're wearing far too much for my liking" He said, walking in front of Percival and kissing him hungrily as he fumbled with Percival's robes. Percival kissed back with a hint of a grunt before pulling his clothing hard. It began to rip from his body. Within seconds both the men stood naked in the chamber.

Gwaine's hands suddenly moved up and down Percival's body. His fingers running in between the grooves of his strong abs. The kiss was broken by Percival. Gwaine looked at him with that same old grin. Percival pulled Gwaine to the bed and threw him onto it. "Mmmm" Gwaine moaned as Percival crawled onto the bed his hands roaming slowly to Gwaine's cock. Gwaine laid back in the bed as Percival's lips covered Gwaine's member.

His head slowly bobbed up and down taking in every inch. Slow drawn out moans escaped from Gwaine's lips. The cock in which Percival was now groaning over had grown double in size. Gwaine's hips bucked quickly.

"You're … amazing at … that" Gwaine panted. "I-I can't go much longer!" He wasn't lying. Within seconds of speaking he shot load after load into Percival's mouth. Percival coughed a few times as he swallowed small amounts of Gwaine's load each time. He pulled off from his cock where Gwaine still panted in the bed.

"Was that okay?" Percival asked. "The best. I thought those stable boys were good but knowing how good you are you're putting them all the shame. They can't suck cock anywhere as near as you just did.

"Beginners luck" He smirked. "I doubt that" Percival wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it slowly back and forth. He drew close to Gwaine's ass. He was just about to enter him when Gwaine shouted.

"Woah, woah, woah!"

"What?" Percival said with confusion.

"You can't just do that. Watch". Gwaine licked two of his fingers for a few seconds and slowly pushed the two lubed fingers into his hole. He let out a groan as Percival watched him finger himself. The fingers moved in and out getting quicker each time. "I've got to get ready for that big thing" He pulled out his fingers before jumping up quickly and licking Percival's cock all over and sucking on the head for a moment before lying back on the bed once more. "Right. Now go for it". Percival smirked in amazement.

Gwaine was certainly an expert in this field. Percival's large cock slowly pushed into Gwaine.

"Slowly" Gwaine reminded him. Percival pushed the length of his cock into him before thrusting slowly. "You're a big guy my knight!" Percival grinned, pinning Gwaine down on the bed and began to thrust quickly inside him.

"Ugh. Fuck me Percival! Harder fuck please?"

"Quiet you" He whispered. "I only want to hear your moans" Gwaine liked this.

"Harder?" He asked. Percival granted his wish.

"I said quiet" He grinned. He plunged into Gwaine harder than before causing Gwaine to groan out in pure pleasure. Percival lasted for minutes before pulling out. Gwaine looked at him.

"What's wrong Sir?" Percival shook his head and drew close.

"Oh, nothing. I just want you to taste it" He winked and stroked until his load shot all over Gwaine's chest.

"Mmmm" Gwaine wiped some of Percival's load from his chest and brought it to his lips. "Tastes of a pure knight". He winked. Percival fell down in the bed next to him.

"We should train more often" He said.

"Oh we certainly will Sir Percival. Though the stable boys won't be pleased, they loved having me each night".

"I don't give a damn. Your ass is mine now!" He chuckled.


End file.
